


And We Will Run Away, To Another Galaxy

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Maria tries to extend an olive branch to Carol’s father, to no avail.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	And We Will Run Away, To Another Galaxy

* * *

Maria’s hands shook with nerves as she knocked on the door in front of her.

It slowly opened to reveal Charles Danvers, his face settling into an unpleasant grimace when he noticed Maria.

“Can I help you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hi, Mr. Danvers. I’m Maria Rambeau. I, ah, work with your daughter.”

She extend her hand to him, but he stood frozen as a statue.

“May I come in? I was really hoping to talk to you about something.”

He stepped aside with a huff to allow her inside, the door slamming behind her as he released it and causing her to jump.

She followed him into the living room, where he sat down in an armchair and looked up at her expectantly.

“Well, um, the truth is...Carol and I are getting married.” Maria said, the words seeming to echo dully across the freezing room. “And I know that things are complicated between the two of you. But we were really hoping this could be something of a fresh start.”

The man let out a cruel chuckle, looking up at Maria with spite in his eyes.

“I had no idea my daughter was a -“

“Let me stop you right there.” Maria said, forcing herself to stand up perfectly straight. “Carol is a world class Air Force pilot, an incredible person, and a wonderful mother. And none of that is thanks to you. So you really shouldn’t be surprised that she wouldn’t tell you something so personal about herself.”

“Hang on just a minute, did you say...a mother?”

“Yes. We met not long before I had my daughter, and from the moment she was born...Carol took care of her like she was her own.”

“So it’s not -“

“No. But Carol has more of a right to call herself the parent of my child than you ever will to call Carol your daughter.”

“Get out of my house.” Charles said through gritted teeth.

“Gladly.” Maria retorted, turning on her heels, leaving the house, and never looking back.

She walked dutifully down several blocks, until she reached the car where Carol sat in the drivers seat with their four year old daughter in her lap.

“Mama, look! It’s Mommy!” Monica called.

Carol shushed Monica gently as Maria settled into the passengers seat.

“Remember baby, when we’re not at home, I’m your Auntie Carol.”

“Sorry, M...Auntie Carol.”

Carol gave a small smile as she ruffled the younger girl’s hair.

“You’re okay, kiddo.”

She turned to Maria, who’s expression was unreadable.

“How did it go?”

Maria shook her head, causing Carol’s face to fall. “Not well. Your dad’s still a dick.”

Monica’s eyes lit up at that, until her Mom interjected.

“And no, Monica, that’s not a word you can say until you’re older.”

“Dang it.” The little girl grumbled. 

“Hey. Screw him.” Carol said, resting her free hand on Maria’s thigh. “I’ve got the only family I’ll ever need right here.”

Maria smiled as she pulled Carol in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry things couldn’t be different.” Maria said, reaching over to squeeze Carol’s hand.

“It’s okay. I’m grateful you were at least willing to try.”

Carol was silent as she got out to buckle Monica back into her carseat. 

“Hey.” Maria whispered, gently nudging her shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Carol responded, finally able to manage a smile.


End file.
